


Collected Loki haiku

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, abuse of falconry metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warning on at least one of these for sexual violence.</p><p>The earliest of these was written May 4 2014, the latest October 16 2014.<br/>Two of these are Clint/Loki related, rather than me basically writing love notes, or writing in Loki's voice in a general way.<br/>Also one of these is completely obscure. But in my mind it's about him, so there.</p><p>There are some direct quotes from the movies incorporated into the haiku, or only slightly altered. I don't claim to own the dialogue; just that I'm doing something new and different with it.<br/>Especially where I'm taking lines hilariously and lewdly out of context.</p><p>Not all of the haiku are suggestive/racy, but some are.<br/>Tagged for myth Loki as well because a couple of them are ambiguous in that regard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. plain text versions

The liquor of love  
swirls sweetly between our tongues  
drink it down for me  
  
Yes my sweetest love  
Body heart and soul, you are mine  
come apart for me  
  
mortal mouth upon me  
her submission is complete  
you will always kneel  
  
silvertongue made still  
in the sweetest way I know  
sipping my nectar  
  
i have an army  
and each of them serve me well  
but you will be mine  
  
always less favoured  
you will be first in my heart  
forever my king  
  
I wait on my knees  
For my beloved's pleasure  
My choice to be ruled  
  
you have heart my pet  
enough heart to take me on  
undone on your knees  
  
is not this simpler  
crying out for your master  
oh but i like this  
  
this poisonous dream  
can you wipe out that much red  
with lashes and chains  
  
tell me what you need  
it burns to have come so close  
I shall satisfy  
  
what real power is:  
say my name you mewling quim  
when you fall apart  
  
you cannot judge me,  
oh, no, you brought the monster  
it is part of you  
  
I mean to rule you  
where is my disadvantage  
you will always kneel  
  
my beloved king  
I'll open the door for you  
what have I to fear  
  
ending in defeat  
if it's all the same to you  
I'll have that drink now  
  
I invade their world  
but all the ladies want me,  
have i made you proud?

(these next two haiku are meant to be a pair)  
  
when you are hurting  
I would kiss your tears away  
let me soothe your heart  
  
when the panther grins  
you shall conquer all of me  
your too-willing prey

Spread on love's altar  
Am I being sacrificed  
Or am I worshiped?

ever on my knees  
my rightful place at your feet  
my lover, my king

you started an itch  
and only you can scratch it  
my one, my chosen  
  
you made this sickness  
and you are the only cure  
my sweet remedy  
  
laugh low in your throat  
oh, what you will do to me  
I'm undone with need  
  
I'll set you to hunt  
precious hawk, you will fly back  
tamed to my fist alone  
  
sly bringer of fire  
you set my marrow alight  
flames dance in your hands  
  
in your arms each night  
I sleep basking in my love  
you are never here  
  
kill me from inside  
slowly and intimately  
take me to pieces

freedom is the lie  
I hold your truth in my heart  
in you I know peace  
  
this is my bargain  
lay your heart down at my feet  
I'll requite your need  
  
you are my polestar  
I find my way by your light  
and follow your path  
  
beloved craftsman  
remake me in your image  
to weave words for you

with conquest in mind  
gentleness would suit you ill  
take me til I bleed  
  
such fickle creatures  
you should have let me rule you  
eager to serve now  
  
loyal votaries  
hearts ache and hunger for me  
I cherish their love

lustrous magpie's wings  
framing its ivory breast  
emeralds hang there

one slim one curvy  
two beloved disciples  
you hold in your arms  
  
your tiercel could not  
return to your call but still  
he yearns for your glove  
  
oh deadly serpent  
who was the great queen's release  
will be my torture


	2. haikumemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images aren't mine. One is a Rackham illustration and in the public domain. They're basically downloaded from all sorts of places, a few of them are my own screencaptures, and the magpie thing started from someone else's downloaded image, but I altered it in photoshop. My first photoshop effort, by the way. 
> 
> If I've used your image and you want credit, drop me a note and I'll be happy to work it out with you.
> 
> Apologies for the wild variation in image sizes. That's what comes from downloading them. :)

(my favourite haiku, my favourite Loki pic ever, and my favourite haiku - image pairing)

(I know, this picture really doesn’t illustrate what I’m talking about, but it is the only moment in the movies where someone makes him shut up, so.)

(given the quote, I kinda had to go with the scene where he takes Barton. Sorry, Clint!)

(Uh, yeah. Don’t ask me where that haiku came from in my brain. I don’t even. I don’t want to torture him. Much?)

(If not this exact frame, in this scene he's saying “You can bring your urgent matter to me.” Well, can't imagine what my _urgent matter_ might be, can you?) ;)

(So I actually don’t know if I mean this haiku to be said _by_ Loki, as (the middle line) in the movie; or to be said by someone else _to_ Loki … the darkness in his soul, and/or “the monster parents tell their children about at night” ie the Frost Giant heritage.

I’m kind of amused that I have differing interpretations in my head about my _own_ work. I think that might be a first.)

(I love it when the dialogue fits into the syllable structure on its own...)

  


The following two haiku go together as a pair:

  


  


(Not entirely happy with “when the panther grins” because … it HAD to be that picture with the creepy-ass Kubrick stare; but there wasn’t a lot of room for text while avoiding Loki’s face… so the text is small. #NotIdeal.)

  


(So there’s no pictures out there for what I have in mind, which is quite literally involving some kind of altar. So here’s a golden throne instead. Look, it made sense in my head, okay?)

(Really wasn’t sure what to use as an image. Because I was thinking of Hiddlespox, lovesickness, etc. So, I guess I could have used an insanely sweet picture of him…

But no. I’m weird and twisted. So here’s Loki being the one looking ill.)

(So if you watch the full appearance of Tom/Loki at Hall H at SDCC 2013… there’s this moment, about 50, 52 seconds in (in the video I’ve been watching) where he gives this little chuckle. Only it’s really _not_ Tom’s trademark “Ehehehe” … it’s quieter, and lower in pitch (I think?). And _that_ …. was pure Loki.

And that’s really all you need to know about this haiku. It’s how I feel about that.

The image is me taking a print screen from watching it on YouTube, paused at just that moment.)

(So, by way of explanation: the emotions are what Marvel Loki has given me, but the imagery in the poem is refers to Myth Loki. Hence the picture, which is an illustration by Arthur Rackham, and really gorgeous I think. I'm so glad I found it.)

(I actually made two different images for this one. I actually like the other one better but most of my friends preferred this one, and I assume that might be generally representative of people's tastes.)

(Look. some women have violent / noncon fantasies. And that threat… did things to me. I am not ashamed of my sexual fantasies, even if I wouldn’t want them to happen in real life.)

  


(Yeah, that’s supposed to be a little Polaris up in the corner. I tried. I did that in Paint and I'm crap at manipulation. Sorry about that.)  


  


(Somewhat more Myth Loki than otherwise, again.)

  


  


  


  


(A note on the image. This started as a GIF done by inlovewithacriminals.tumblr.com, extracted one frame from it, cropped it some (removing the watermark sry), and then …. my first real attempt at photoshop!)

okay the choice of picture isn’t perfect, but basically… what I would have liked is Loki snuggled between two women. That picture doesn’t exist (okay, well maybe there’s fanart) … at least, this is from the movie so I consider it fair game for memifying, and, well, he’s interacting with two women. I was having a damn hard time even finding TOM out of character, in other characters, whatever, between two women. So, it is what it is.

Myth!Loki.

What happens when you see everything through a Loki lens, and go and watch _Antony and Cleopatra_.

The art is by Patten Wilson, 1908.


End file.
